A food product heat treatment apparatus in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 is known from EP 0 794 706 B1, wherein the whole contents thereof is incorporated into the present specification by reference.
With the known apparatus it is possible to provide a high temperature treatment of the food product for a short time in order to pasteurize the food product. However there may be slight fluctuations of the time the food product is heat treated. Therefore the holding time needs to be extended slightly in order to ensure a sufficient pasteurization.